


[PODFIC] El estudio de Hughes. - CountlessUntruths

by LenaReads (LenaLawlipop), Shotlocks



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Grieving, Mourning, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Voiceteam 2020, Wish you were here, original tags:
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotlocks/pseuds/Shotlocks
Summary: Original summary:"Tras la muerte de Hughes, el testigo más silencioso de las cosas que han cambiado es su estudio."
Relationships: Gracia Hughes/Maes Hughes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Voiceteam 2020





	[PODFIC] El estudio de Hughes. - CountlessUntruths

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [El estudio de Hughes.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107806) by [CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths). 



> Muchas gracias a CountlessUntruths por tener blanket permission para hacer podfics de sus fics!

**Duración** : 5:01 minutes

 **Download** : aquí (MP3) [en Mega](https://mega.nz/file/tSgBUArb#d1UqZ5KS7S9pLXYFx-MovrbqjnYv5OAsH4JxctuEGsI) o aquí [en google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1mgvzcmqkqqxsOxhBUIjK5ivJDll4vbcL).

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por escucharnos!  
> Puedes encontrarnos en tumblr como [kyokotsukuyomi](https://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/) (Lena) y [glittercraver](https://glittercraver.tumblr.com/) (Shotlocks)  
> Si te ha gustado el podfic, déjanos un comentario y visita el fic original!


End file.
